Hypersensitive
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: Some disorders are hard to deal with; others have their perks. In Kanda's case, it's both, and now he has to use it to find a couple of criminals living on his college campus.
1. Chapter 1

_**It was a basic idea. I hope you enjoy it. ;)**_

* * *

Hypersensitive

**Chapter One**

The sound of his neighbor's alarm clock rang through his ears. Kanda opened his eyes, groaning at the sound. It was five in the morning, and his neighbor had the loudest alarm clock in history. Not to the average person, he knew. His neighbor's bedroom wasn't behind the wall that held up Kanda's headboard, no. Quite the contrary, it was through the wall of Kanda's living area, and through a few doors.

The average person wouldn't hear a damn thing. Kanda, however, wasn't average. No, anyone who put earplugs in before they went to bed and still heard the alarm clock from where it was had to be anything but.

This wasn't a painful noise, no. If it were behind Kanda's bed, _then_ it would be painful. He was just comfortable sleeping, and was never quite happy about waking up earlier than he had to be. And where he did have stronger ear plugs, they weren't too comfortable to fall asleep with, and he'd have a patchy sleep at best, should he use them.

Sighing, Kanda rose from his bed. Another day, he supposed. Not unlike any other, he knew, but it was there. Being in college was something, living off campus had its responsibilities, but it was better than living on campus. It was too noisy there, and he couldn't get anything done.

The Japanese male went into his stark white bathroom, lifting the dimmer light a third of the way up before stepping inside and stripping. He shut the door to the barely lit bathroom, then moved to the shower. Now, to Kanda's touch, this was a pleasurably hot shower, but the average person would consider it lukewarm, at best. And you knew by the lack of steam.

The man turned off the shower once he finished, grabbing a fluffy towel and wrapping it around his waist. He stood before the mirror, stroking his face before moving to grab his razor. He hated shaving, but it was either that or look like Mountain Man. He already had a samurai haircut, and as far as he was concerned, that was the only thing he could get away with.

After swapping the earplugs he had for his stronger pair, Kanda began blow-drying his hair; brushing it and placing it in its usual ponytail before moving to his room. He got dressed, and naturally, he dressed well. A pair of brown dress pants with a white belt, a powder blue cashmere sweater, a soft navy scarf, as well as a pair of white boots. The outfit invited touch, and where Kanda was no fan, he'd have people touch his shirt than touch his skin.

The man then went for his kitchen. He prepared a pot of tea then set it aside to boil before moving to get started on his breakfast: Tempura Soba. The man had just started with the sauce for the noodles by the time the tea finished. The tea was placed off the heat, and it was then set aside, away from the stove. Once his soba was finished, Kanda placed it into a bowl before moving to poor his tea. The water was still hot, but not as steaming as it was before. As for his soba, Kanda found it that letting the noodles cool for even a few minutes ruins the entirety of the dish, so he ate it piping hot.

His morning was calm, and for the most part, quiet. The woman in 3C always made a fuss about getting up too late for work, and Kanda could hear her cursing as she scurried to get her stuff together. Living on the other end of the building, as well as on the second floor, Kanda didn't feel it a good idea to go about telling her that she should probably get an alarm clock if she didn't want to be late. That, _and_ the fact that Kanda really didn't want to hear a second one go off.

It was approaching ten o'clock that morning, and it was at that point Kanda got ready for his day. Getting on his shoes and coat, a pair of white leather gloves with a blue trim, as well as a pair of sunglasses. Finally, he grabbed his bag and left for class.

Now the walk to campus took about twenty minutes. As expected when you lived in the city, things were pretty loud (hence the second pair of plugs). However, Kanda's glasses to everyone who walked past him would be uncalled for, as it was partly cloudy, and the sun wasn't that strong today. For Kanda, though, it felt just slightly lighter than what he'd get on a perfectly sunny day; too bright and just unbearable.

He arrived at school, heading into his forensic psychology introduction class and taking the seat that provided the least amount of light. Most had thought Kanda fell asleep here, but he was quite capable of participating in class. In fact, he was one of the best there. No, he specifically explained his predicament to his teachers and got the doctor's note to prove it. They took an understanding to him at that. If not giving him a dark area in the room when they could, then lowering the blinds so the sun didn't hit him on top of the lights. And some of them just turned the lights off with them, telling the class that it would remain that way so long as they did well.

Miss Nine came in, dimming the lights a bit before beginning the lecture. Kanda took off his sunglasses at this, sending a quick smile towards his teacher. She more than any of his teachers understood what he had to deal with, and she accommodated the class so he'd be able to appear like a regular student. She spoke calmly, also, so it left Kanda's ears to be relaxed until she ran a projector or something.

Class continued. Kanda wrote his notes on geographical profiling, as one would expect, and as Miss Nine continued talking, some of his classmates began whispering. Nothing uncommon, and unfortunately, not something he could rid himself from hearing. Things like- "We should have skipped," and "Kanda is so hot," reached his ears with ease, and that annoyed him. Couldn't he get through this class without distractions once?

"Why can't we just have at it now?"

"We'll show Sarah what's coming to her, don't worry." He heard from the opposite corner of the room before the hourly bell rang. Class was over, and everyone was leaving. Kanda sighed once, standing up and grabbing his things before walking up to Miss Nine.

She smiled at him. "Senses bothered by anything?" She asked him. Miss Nine wanted her students to be comfortable in her class, at least physically. Kanda went up to her their first day of class and showed her his doctor's note. Ever since, she's always been sure to ask him if anything got painful during her class; especially if Kanda approached her afterword.

Kanda shrugged. "The projector, but it's not as bad as other noises. Even if it were, there's not much that can be done about it." She smirked at this. "That's not what I came up here to talk about, though." He informed her.

Her brow rose. "Really?" Kanda nodded. "Who's up to something, and what is it?" Kanda wasn't truly a rat, as people might call him, specifically because he couldn't help what he heard, and because he didn't want to hear about on Monday when he'd have her class again.

The male sighed. "I don't know who, they've never talked all that much. All I know is that they were in the opposite corner, talking about some girl named Sarah.

Miss Nine nodded. "I'll report it and start looking for them on the seating chart." And with that, Kanda left for his next class.

* * *

_**I hope we've enjoyed this new idea. I'll update as soon as I can.**_

_**~ K. Fang-sama**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow...lot's of positive feedback. NEW CHAPTER, THEN! XD**_

* * *

Hypersensitive

**Chapter Two**

Allen Walker sat in the booth of a cafe, quietly drinking his morning coffee. It was a calm Monday morning, and the youngest detective in the NYPD was just enjoying some time to himself. Allen was twenty-one, and he was a very good detective (hence his promotion), but peaceful moments like these were hard to come across. After all, he worked homicide. That was the busiest it got.

Not even halfway through his cup, his cell phone rang. Looking at his phone, he saw: 'Lavi' written on it. His partner. Probably not calling because he wanted a latte.

"Walker." Allen said, answering the phone call. The young detective soon sighed, placing his cup down on the table. "Where?" There was a pause, but Allen soon nodded. "I'll meet you there." And with that, he hung up. Another body...he really had to stop being surprised at hearing that.

Sighing, the detective put on his jacket and drove to Breton University. It was a small college, certainly not Ivy League by any standard, but it was still a high maintenance school, and you had to be at the top of your class to get into it. The campus had a more suburban feel to it, however, wasn't that far outside of Manhattan. It had several schools, as one would imagine for such a large campus, as well as a rather diverse student body. It also stood out as a school with its own justice department. Breaking moral code wasn't taken lightly, and the least you'd get was trash duty.

The worst was expulsion.

Allen arrived at the crime scene. It was a side passage from one of the school's art buildings, not too far away from the dorms, but far enough that people couldn't see it from their rooms. Several students and news reporters were watching as Dr. Froi Tiedoll examined the body while Lavi had just finished taking a statement. The two walked towards Tiedoll, determined to keep the conversation between the three of them. "We have an ID, Lavi?"

The redhead nodded. "Victim's name was Sarah Yeeger. Student in the school of Criminal Justice, just a semester from earning her bachelor's in Criminal Law." Allen sighed. The only part of the job that just got harder and harder to get used to.

He turned to Dr. Tiedoll. "Cause of death?" He asked him, hopefully.

The old man sighed. "That's hard to say at this point. I can tell you by the bruising, though, that she took a beating, but there's not much else I can say with certainty." Allen's eyes narrowed, moving his head to observe the crime scene. "Time of death, however, seems to be-"

"Friday night." The young detective interrupted, crossing his arms. "She's dressed for rainy weather, which occurred mid-Friday night and ended early Saturday morning. She was probably just walking back to her dorm when she was attacked. Judging by her bag, she had a night class." He informed them.

"We better head down to Student Affairs for her schedule, then." Lavi stated. Allen nodded, telling the others to finish up before heading out.

* * *

Kanda had just finished his second cup of tea that morning. His first class on wasn't until two o'clock, so he had a few hours to kill. He was actually writing up an English paper, listening to the news in the background. His hearing didn't allow him to enjoy music all that much, so the noise in the background was nice, even if most of the news reporters were just spouting nonsense. The ebony had just gone up to retrieve a third cup when a new story began.

_- " Breaking news: The body of a dead woman was found just outside of one of Breton University's art studios. " - _

Kanda's back stiffened, moving to his living room with a perked brow. A murder at his school?

_- "Police arrived on scene not long ago. The woman is believed to be a student, and is rumored to have died Friday night." -_

The college student narrowed his eyes. A girl dead the night he made a report to Miss Cloud? That couldn't have been a coincidence. He continued watching, seeing the station put up a picture of a brunette girl with red framed glasses and bright yellow eyes. This startled Kanda.

_- "We have also received word of the victim's identification. Sarah Yeeger, a student in Criminal Law. At the present, cause of death is unknown, however an officer has confirmed that her death is undoubtedly a homicide." -_

Kanda pinched the bridge of his nose. Nope. No coincidence at all. And where he didn't recognize her name, Kanda knew he met Sarah quite a few times. She didn't make enough of an impact for him to remember her name, but she left enough of one for him to remember her face. The commuting student sighed once, a firm frown on his face. "Told you you'd die young, Baka Taka." And with that, Kanda saved his work before grabbing his gear and leaving.

* * *

_**Well, that was long enough for an update. Let's hope for a quicker one, next time.**_

_**~ K. Fang-sama**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well, next chap.**_

* * *

Hypersensitive

**Chapter Three**

Allen Walker was working on a class listing.

Upon arrival at Student Affairs, there were boxes waiting for them. The staff was ordered to cooperate with the police, and to give them any and everything that had to do with Sarah Yeeger. They were also told to hand over any and all reports that pertained to Sarah, or what could have led to her murder. And where a certain report didn't point to Sarah Yeeger, directly, it was no coincidence.

Teachers at Breton University took student complaints and witness statements anonymously, and never revealed the identity of the student unless they were given permission. As a result, students could do all this without being labeled a snitch. Miss Cloud Nine, a professor in criminal justice and forensic psychology, had reported that one of her students heard two others whispering about "giving Sarah what's coming to her," just hours before the murder occurred.

Certainly no coincidence.

Naturally, Lavi and Allen went to her office to question her and get the student's name. The dean was there as well, insisting she report him. Miss Nine refused, though. "I'm sorry about Sarah, believe me I am. But you're asking me to name the student who's been giving me most of my reports, and he trusts me. I can ask him for permission under school policy, but otherwise, I can't help you."

Lavi and the dean were going to persist forward, but Allen waved them off. He asked Miss Nine if she could try and convince him to talk to them at the police station the next time she saw him, at which, she agreed. The detectives then left.

Now, Allen's patience and understanding worked well with dealing with witnesses, but not with working with his boss. Captain Cross Marian had insisted they find the student and had confined Allen to desk duty until they did. It may have been a better idea, but Allen wanted the student to come in on his own accord, not because he was being forced to. The idea was to build a trust relationship, especially since Miss Nine made a big concern out of it. If Allen had to guess, that trust was probably hard to earn.

"Detective Walker." Allen looked up from his stack of papers. Officer Tyki Mikk stood over him, dressed in his police uniform still after talking to some of the victim's friends. "There's someone here to make a statement." Allen looked passed Tyki to take a look at the person waiting. He determined the man to be a college student, by the way he dressed as well as the bag he carried. He assumed the Asian was between twenty-two and twenty-three, but with his sunglasses on, that was hard to tell. He also had on gloves, and he was rubbing his ears a bit.

"Thanks Tyki, I'll take him." The man had begun walking over before Tyki turned to invite him over. Allen stood before Tyki questioned him, holding up a hand as a means to silence him before looking at the man. "Before we start talking, perhaps we should change location. The light must be getting to you, sir." Despite only seeing the man's mouth, Allen knew that he caught the man off guard.

He soon nodded though, waiting for Allen to lead him elsewhere. They went to the upper level, where some of the lights needed replacing. It made things a bit dimmer, but not enough so that you couldn't see. It was upon sitting down that the man removed his glasses and revealed a pair of dark blue eyes. "How'd you know?" He asked the detective.

Allen smirked. "Not a lot of people own sunglasses that strong. I found that people usually keep them on when their eyes are sensitive to it. I figured this would make somewhat more comfortable; enough for you to take off your glasses and for me to see the upper half of your face." The man smirked at that; well at least this kid was smart. "Now, why don't you tell me why you're here, Mr..."

"Kanda." He introduced himself, casually. "The officer said you were one of the detectives investigating Taka's death. I saw the news this morning and decided I should tell you what I know before you came to ask me, yourself." Allen nodded, waiting patiently for Kanda to continue. Clearly something big if he wanted to avoid trouble with the police.

He sighed. "I'm a student up at Breton University. I'm studying Forensic Psychology and Criminal Justice." Allen sat straight at this; what a great start. "I met her last semester in Court Justice III. We weren't on the best of terms, but we weren't on the worst of them either." He began informing him.

"What do you mean?" The albino inquired.

Kanda pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly annoyed that he was talking about this all. "Court Justice I and II has you learn about the process in the course of a trial, rulings, as well as sustainable arguments. The third section of this course has you put these skills into practice through the school's court. Me and Taka were regular opponents, and occasional team members in handling student cases."

"So you were rivals." Allen stated. Kanda nodded. "Where did the nickname Taka come from, may I ask?" He questioned.

The latter smirked. "She made nicknames for all her opponents based on how they handled a case and got into the habit of calling us by those nicknames. So, I did the same for her. She called me Boa because I squeeze out all I can to make a case stronger, according to her."

"Like a boa constrictor." The younger male concluded.

Kanda nodded. "And I called her Taka. It's a Japanese word meaning hawk and it reflected her style easily. Oddly enough, it also represented the court proceedings between us." He admitted reluctantly. "Taka knew when to strike her prey. The fact that she was almost always versing a snake like me made sense because no matter how hard I tried, I didn't win as much as I wanted to."

Allen nodded again. It explained why he came down on his own free will. "Would you say that you hated Sarah."

Strangely enough, Kanda smirked at hearing that. "I was sore at her for losing so much, I admit that. As for the subject of hatred, I typically hate most everyone I come into contact with. Quite the contrary, at the end of the semester she was one of the few people I came to respect. I still called her Taka because that's just who she is, to me."

"Alright, then...when was the last time you saw Sarah Yeeger?" Came the next question.

Kanda shrugged. "Couple weeks ago. Caught me as I was leaving class to ask me about introductory class. Said she wanted to drop Civil Disputes IV and learn a bit about Forensic Psychology."

This didn't fail to catch Allen's attention. "Did she go into the course?" He asked the college student.

He nodded. "She said so. She caught up with me later the same day and said she had a three hour class every Friday at 5:30pm. Sounded excited about it."

"Did you have this class with her?" Allen asked.

Kanda shook his head. "No. My introduction class is on Wednesdays and Fridays from 10:30 to noon."

The albino nodded. "Do you know who her teacher was?" Kanda shook his head. "Alright, and what's your teacher's name?"

Again, for what felt like the thousandth time since he walked in, Kanda was smirking. "Miss Cloud Nine. Although, I think you guessed that on your own." He deduced.

Allen's brow rose. "And what makes you say that?" He asked.

* * *

_Moyashi._

That was the first word that came to mind when Kanda saw the white-haired detective. He was both shorter and younger than Kanda, yet he was above the standard officer position. How'd this beansprout end up where he was today was most definitely because he deserved. He was able to discern more about Kanda within the first two minutes than what people could only hope to find out in two years.

All of the questions Kanda expected him to ask came out. Of course the police were going to find out about his heated feud with Sarah Yeeger, that was only going to take a matter of time. He was curious if the police knew anything about what he said to his teacher to Cloud Nine, though. Seeing Allen's head pop at hearing him say he was going for a major in Forensic Psychology was one thing. But seeing his eyes widen for all but a second after being informed that Kanda was taking an introductory course in forensic psychology only confirmed that the police knew of the report made on Friday.

"And what makes you say that?" The Beansprout asked him with a raised brow.

Smirk on still, Kanda replied: "Because your eyes widened at hearing I took an introductory course in forensic psychology. That means you have the report I asked Miss Nine to file on Friday." Allen nearly dropped his pen. The student came forward after all. "And since there's more to my statement, I suggest you pay attention, detective. I normally don't broadcast this, but as you know, these aren't normal circumstances."

Once he was certain Allen was ready, Kanda began going in depth on what he heard the two people say and how he heard them.

* * *

_**Well, that was a fast update. Hope you keep coming back, and more reviews, please! Those are encouraging.**_

_**~ K. Fang-sama**_


End file.
